Sonic and Lilac- Friends Beyond Time
by knigsonic
Summary: Lilac has just defeated Lord Brevon, and Avalice is at peace again. But shortly after, the planet begins to change. Turns out, Lord Brevons ship destruction along with the Kingdom Stone, has gone back 200 years! Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Torque must now travel back to the past and team up with Lilac's Great Grandfather in order to save the future!
1. Chapter 1

Sash Lilac stared Lord Brevon in the eyes as her eyes filled with burning rage. She then revved up and blasted Full Force at Brevon straight into the wall.

"NOBODY… HURTS… MILLA!" She shouted as Brevon screamed in pain, before finally collapsing onto the ground. Lilac stepped back panting and looked at what she had done. "I hope I never have to do anything like that again…" she said as she turned around to leave, only for an alarm to go off.

"WARNING! SYSTEM FALIURE! ALL SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN!" Lilac gulped and ran full force out of the room. As she ran, she turned her head to see that a massive sphere was appearing behind her, growing massive in size and sucking everything inside it!

"OH NO OH NO OH NO!" she shouted, before revving up and blasting full force down the hallways before finding Carol, Milla, and Torque. "Come on!" she said as she picked Carol's bike off the ground and gave it to them. "Weve gotta get outta here before this place explodes!" Carol nodded and jumped onto her bike with Torque as Lilac picked Milla up in her arms and turned towards Carol.

"Lets go already!" Carol said as she revved her bike and started zooming down the hallways. Lilac nodded and after firming her grip on Milla, ran after Carol. Torque held onto Carol as he opened a blue print he got of the Dreadnought.

"IF WE FOLLOW THIS HALLWAY TOWARDS THE END, THERE SHOULD BE AN ESCAPE POD WE CAN USE TO GET BACK DOWN TO AVALICE!" Torque shouted as Carol and Lilac nodded in response.

"ILL GO ON AHEAD SO NOTHING BLOCKS YOUR PATH!" Lilac shouted as she began picking up speed. She soon overtook Carol as she noticed giant slabs of metal began to crash around them. Without even thinking, Lilac began dodging the slabs left and right, moving too quickly for the naked eye to see! Carol began bopping and weaving as she tried to keep up with Lilac. But Lilac just kept running until a giant slab fell between her and the final stretch. With all her might, Lilac jumped up and kicked a massive hole into the slab for them to get through. As she landed, she turned her head to notice the massive sphere was growing closer and closer to them.

"COME ON, WERE ALMOST OUTTA TIME!" she yelled as she took off down the hallway before finally reaching the escape pods. Carol and Torque skidded to a stop as Torque opened up one of the pods and ran inside with Carol and Lilac still carrying Milla following.

"Firing all engines!" Torque said as everyone strapped in. The escape pod engines suddenly came to life as it shot down to the planet below. Lilac and Carol looked out the back window and gasped as the Dreadnought was finally consumed by the massive sphere. Then, before their very eyes, the sphere began to show massive rings of energy and turn pitch black. The girls jaws dropped at the sight, not sure how to feel about it.

3 Hours Later

Lilac and Torque sat around a campfire they had built as Carol ran out of the nearby tent they had set up. "SHES AWAKE!" Carol shouted as Lilac shot up and ran inside. Torque smiled as Lilac left, then looked up towards the night sky to see the sphere up there and frowned.

'This wont be over until that thing is shut' Torque thought to himself and walked inside the tent. He smiled again as he saw Lilac hugging Milla tightly as the young girl was crying after the mutation Brevon had used on her.

"Its ok. Your fine now" Lilac said rubbing her back as Milla began to calm down.

Lilac and Torque stepped outside and sat back down looking up at the sphere. "So whats going to happen now?" Lilac asked referring to the sphere. Torque got up and walked over to the escape pod.

"Im going back up there to see why that thing hasn't vanished yet, and hopefully find out what happened to the Kingdom Stone." He said as Lilac faceplamed.

"That's right… we lost the Kingdom Stone… We need to get that back and quick!" she said walking over to the pod as well. Torque nodded and began to work on the ship only to look at the snow covered ground.

"Uh… Lilac, is snow supposed to do that on your planet?" he asked as Lilac looked down only to jaw drop. The snow began to vanish, and began to become metal.

"No… This CANT be good" Lilac said as she looked up at the Sphere above the planet, knowing this was somehow linked to what was happening.

MEANWHILE

A humming sound was heard as a flying pod flew through the desert canyon only for a blue hedgehog with blue arms, sports tape around his arms, gloves, legs, and shoes, and a bandana around his neck, to come right after it. "YOU CANT LOSS ME EGGHEAD!" Sonic shouted as Eggman turned around and yelled angrily at the annoyance behind him.

"EGGMAN! YOU KNOW MY NAME IS DR. EGGMAN! YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE!" Eggman shouted as the speedster following him smirked and said

"DO WHAT EGGHEAD?" Eggman rounded a corner and flew over a giant hole, hoping Sonic would fall in. Sonic however began running up the canyon wall and jumped off, before smashing into Eggman with a Homing Attack. Eggman screamed as he flew off into the horizon, while Sonic landed on the ground brushing himself off.

"Man, that was to easy. Wonder what Tails is up to." Sonic said to himself and blasted off back home. Suddenly, Sonic's stomach growled and Sonic patted it.

"Sure hope Tails got some chili dogs!" he said as he activated his Sonic Boost and rocketed ahead. Unbeknown to him, a massive vortex opened up above Mobius as a giant space ship fell out of it and crashed landed onto the island. As the dust settled, one of the hatches on the ship were punched off as Lord Brevon stomped out of the ship and looked around. Looking behind him, he noticed Syntax hovering over to him.

"Syntax… where exactly ARE we?" Brevon sneered at her as she begun to scan the area.

"SCANS SHOW THE AREA TO BE THE PLANET AVALICE, HOWEVER, THE TIME SHOWS WE ARE 200 YEARS INTO THE PAST" the computer said blandly as Brevon turned around rubbing his chin.

"The past huh?"

PRESENT DAY

Lilac and Torque looked around as Milla and Carol ran out of the tent noticing the ground changing as well.

"Whats going on?" Milla asked as the entire area started becoming more and more metallic and dangerous. Lilac looked up and pointed at the sphere.

"I don't know, but I DO know its gotta have something to do with that thing up there!" The others nodded their heads in agreement as Torque opened back up the escape pod.

"Care for another space adventure ladies?" he said as he climbed in. The girls ran inside the ship and strapped in. They flew over Avalice and looked back at the planet in shock. They watched as massive army camps and factories appeared out of nowhere, as lakes and rivers turned from blue to a toxic green. They then saw the palace as it became a fortress of pure evil.

"No… whats going on?" Carol asked in fear as they neared the sphere.

"I don't know… but you girls might want to take a look at this!" Torque said as the girls looked forward and gasped. The sphere had become a massive vortex with spinning energy beams around it as a black void filled the center.

"It looks like were gonna have to go into the vortex if were to find out whats happening to Avalice!" Lilac said walking over to Torque.

"Punch it!" she commanded as Torque nodded and floored the Pod into the vortex.

Everyone looked around them in the black void thinking this was a huge mistake, before suddenly, they noticed what looked to be giant gears floating around. Suddenly, the gears began to shift and turn, as what looked like giant clock hands started spinning around. The group watched in amazement at what was happening around them. Were they inside a giant clock? Before long, they noticed the gears began to disappear as they saw what appeared to be solar flares flying around them, but blue.

"Girls… I think that was no ordinary vortex… I think… were traveling through time!" Torque said as the girls watched planets and stars begin to change and fly right past them before finally exiting the time vortex. Lilac looked at where the vortex had taken them and shook her head. It was… Avalice… but, much younger than when she saw it a few hours ago.

"Did… Did we travel back in time?" she said as Torque looked at the computer clock.

"Indeed. About 200 years into the past in fact." He said to which Lilac stepped back in shock.

"You mean… were back to before Avalice was known as Mobius?" she asked. Torque looked at her in confusion.

"Avalice went by a different name?" he asked.

"Indeed. This might also be around the time of our ancestors…" She said.

Torque flew the pod down to the planet before asking "just who are your ancestors anyways?"

Lilac replied "Carol and I are descendants to two of Mobius's greatest heroes." Carol stepped forward and added "Im a descendant from Tails, a fox with two tails, and Lilac is obviously a descendant from the planets greatest and FASTEST hero, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Torque turned to them as they landed and said "if that's the case, you two better not interact with them. Who knows what kind of problems could happen if they found out you were descendants to them!" Lilac nodded and stepped out of the pod and looked around at the calm beach before her.

"So this is what Avalice looked like 200 years ago…" She said in wonder. She then noticed a small beach house a few miles away. "Hey, Im gonna check that place out, see if someone can point us to town!" she said as she ran over to it. Carol and Milla stepped out as well as Torque began to shut the pod down.

"This might take a few minutes. Might be best for you to join Lilac girls." He said. Carol nodded and jogged after Lilac while Milla ran after on all fours. Lilac skidded to a halt at the huts door and knocked.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" she said stepping inside. The place was very small, saying that only person lived here. She walked over to some pictures and stopped dead in her tracks. The pictures showed her Ancestor, Sonic, chilling out with his friends!

"Uh-Oh, I better get outta here!" she said, only to hear footsteps walking up.

Sonic jogged over to his shack patting his stomach as it growled more. "Man, might need to stop at my place to eat instead of going to Tails' place." He said chuckling as he began walking to his front door. He suddenly heard what sounded like somebody inside his house.

"Uh-Oh, I better get outta here!" the voice said, sounding like a girl. Sonic walked up to his door and looked inside to see what appeared to be a purple dragon girl wearing a blue jumpsuit with blue gloves and boots staring back at him as she gulped.

"Can I help you with something?" Sonic said seriously as a green wildcat and a cream-colored young dog ran up behind him only to skid to a halt.

"Uh-Oh" the wildcat said. Sonic looked back to the two girls, then to the dragon.

"Would someone care to explain why you three are snooping around me house?" Sonic said as Lilac started sweating.

"Uh…. Gotta run!" she said before jumping past Sonic and suddenly taking off down the beach!

"Wait… Someone else can move just as fast as me?" Sonic said before shaking his head. "You two stay here, while I have a chat with your friend." He said before boosting down the beach after Lilac. Carol and Milla turned towards one another as Milla said "this doesn't look good…"


	2. Chapter 2

Eggman growled as he stomped into his base. "HOW COULD I LOSE TO THAT MISERABLE HEDGEHOG?" He yelled as he fell into his chair exhausted and spun around to his monitor. Orbot and Cubot floated into the room at the sound of their master's return.

"Dr. Eggman, why are you shocked? You always lose to Sonic!" Orbot said.

Eggman growled and smacked Orbot upside the head. "SILENCE! Ugh… what does it take to get some ACTUAL help around here…" Eggman said as he turned to the monitor and sighed. All of a sudden the scanners went off.

"GAH! WHAT NOW!?" Eggman screamed as he slammed a button on the control panel. The monitor soon showed what looked to be a crash landing in the middle of the dessert.

"Oh now this just got interesting!" Eggman said as he spun around and continued, "ORBOT! CUBOT! Get my Eggmobile ready! Its time to get this plot started!"

Lilac took a sharp turn as she made her way into the village and sighed as she heard, "YOU CANT LOSE ME DRAGON GIRL!" from her Great Granddad said as he blasted after her. Lilac frowned and ran into what looked like a burger shop and hid behind one of the trash bins. She then peaked out and noticed Sonic was nowhere to be found. She sighed standing up.

"Looks like I lost him…" she said only for someone to pat her shoulder. Lilac turned around only to jump in surprise.

"You obviously didn't hear the part where you cant lose me hehe" Sonic said chuckling. Lilac spun around and ran away as Sonic sighed and shrugged.

"well there goes me offering to order her something in exchange for info… then again, shed probably not like Meh Burger…" Sonic said before speeding after her.

"HEY! I heard that…" Dave the intern said before offering mediocre service to a customer.  
Sonic ran up to the library and skid to a halt.

"Now where did she run off to?" he said scratching his head. Lilac slowly popped her head up from a window in the library and sighed again.

"maybe now he will stop following me…" she whispered to herself only to be tapped on the shoulder. Lilac turned around only to see a beaver standing below her.

"Excuse me… are you here to look at a book or two?" he said in a stuck up voice.

"Uhhh…. No?" Lilac said confused.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your taking up space for other people." He said.

"Oh…" she said and she left, bumping into a Pink hedgehog forcing her to drop her book.  
"Oh, Excuse me" Lilac said.

"Oh Im so sorry!" the hedgehog said as she grabbed her book and got back up. "I should have been paying more attention hehe silly me." Lilac chuckled and stuck her hand out.

"Im Lilac!" The hedgehog took her hand and shook it.

"Im Amy! Its nice to meet you Lilac!" Lilac smiled and nodded. "Look it was nice meeting you, but I gotta run before my Great Grandfather catchs me!"

"Great Grandfather?" said a voice as the voices hand grabbed Lilac's shoulder. Lilac gulped and turned around to see Sonic staring at her. "Funs over 'Lilac'. You've got some explaining to do."

Sonic and Lilac sat in Sonic's beach house with Carol, Milla, and Torque standing outside. Lilac looked Sonic in the eyes and sighed, figuring she might as well get this over with.

"ok, so heres the deal… Me and my friends are from the future… about 200 years into it actually. We just stopped an alien known as Lord Brevon from taking an ancient power from our time called the Kingdom Stone. However, when his ship exploded, a vortex through time had opened, and something must of went through it and ended up around this time, which is causing our time to start changing into an alternate dark future. We traveled through the vortex itself to stop whatever went through it and save the future…" Lilac said before catching her breath.

Sonic finally said "any reason why you waited till we got here before you started the story?"

Lilac blinked in confusion. "I just told you our future is at stake and THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU CAN THINK OF?" she said enraged.

Sonic sighed and looked outside. "Your right… I should take this more seriously… I better call Tails over to see what he thinks." He said before pressing his communicator. "Tails Buddy, ya there?"

"Hey Sonic, whats up?" the communicator said back.

"I need you over here. We got a bit of a problem." Sonic said looking up as Lilac's friends walked in. "Alright. Im on my way!"

Eggman flew across the desert in search of the wreckage. "Where is it? WHERE?" he said. Suddenly without warning, a laser beam blasted his Eggomatic and he came crashing into a pile of rocks.

"Ugh… when I find the miserable pest who shot me Ill… Ill… wha?" he said as he noticed a brown and green man standing before him with red eyes and a MASSIVE eyebrow.

"Just who do you think you are to shoot me out of the air?" Eggman said standing up.

"Miserable creature… I am Lord Brevon. You have every right to bow down before me…" the Alien said stomping on a nearby boulder, crushing it effortlessly.

Eggman growled stepping out of the rubble. "BOW TO YOU? Ill have you know I am Doctor Eggman, and I will NEVER bow to the likes of you!" He said angrily only for Brevon to stomp forward pulling a dagger covered in green ooze out.

"You will obey… or else…" Brevon growled as Eggman laughed. "You wouldn't DARE kill me! Im a main character after all!" Brevon blinked and shook his head in confusion.

"Ive got a better idea! What if we teamed up? After all, even if you took me out, youd still have to deal with that annoying Hedgehog Sonic!" Brevon scratched his chin thinking before putting his blade away. "Very well… For now Doctor…"

"And that's our tale." Lilac said to Tails. Tails nodded and opened up his laptop punching things into it.

"Well if what you said is true, we don't have that much time. That vortex wont stay open forever. I give it at least a week before it closes up completely stranding you guys here." Tails said turning around to the group.

"Well if that's the case, we should probably get started in saving the future!" Carol said jumping up. Suddenly Sonic and Tails' communicators went off.

"Uh Oh… sounds like another Eggman attack…" Tails said looking up.

"Maybe its whatever flew through the vortex that's attacking?" Torque suggested.

"Whatever it is, we better take it out quick." Sonic said smacking his fist into his palm.

The gang ran into the village only to see a buff red echidna fly into a nearby building. "Ow… Man, these things hit pretty hard…" he said pulling himself out of the wall and ran back towards where he flew from. Sonic frowned and ran after him only to skid to a stop at seeing what was before him. A massive army of robot suits piloted by what appeared to be aliens swimming in green ooze were attacking the village.

"Oh man, and here I was hoping it would be Egghead." Sonic said as Lilac ran up beside him.

"Brevons minnions!" she said getting into a battle pose.

"OH HOHOHO! THAT'S NOT ALL KIDDYS!" said a rough voice. Sonic groaned and turned around to see Eggman in his now repaired Eggomatic with Burn-Bot, Obliterator-Bot, and an army of Moto-Bugs.

"Oh man… this isn't gonna be as fast as I was hoping…" Sonic said as they got into a fighting pose.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic boosted ahead ramming into 3 of Brevons minions causing them to explode on impact with the wall of Meh Burger. Lilac smirked as she kicked a Moto-Bug outta the way.

"Didn't think you were that strong. Usually takes me two attempts to knock those guys out!" She shouted before preforming her Cyclone attack on a few Buzzbombers. Sonic landed next to her and chuckled.

"Ya, guess you haven't mastered a boost yet Kido hehe." Sonic stood up rotating his shoulder as Burn-Bot stomped in front of them.

"BEHOLD SONIC… AS I CRUSH YOU WITH… BURN-BOT!" Eggman yelled in triumph.

Sonic folded his arms and replied, "So what, is he gonna burn us with Flamethrowers or something?"

Eggman blinked and scratched his head. "Flamethrowers?"

Lilac stepped forward and asked "Maybe it has fire bullets?"

"Or Molten Magma swords?" Sonic added as Eggman faceplamed. "NO NO HIS CLAWS! THE CLAWS! His VERY painful claws!" They turned towards Burn-Bot who pinched his claws together.

Lilac chuckled and whispered, "Maybe he shoulda named him Claw-bot then?" Then, before anyone could say anything, Lilac dragon boosted into Burn-Bot, ripping his insides out. Sonic picked his jaw up and clapped his hands.

"Guess you got your own version of the Boost. Impressive hehe." He said as more of Brevons goons landed behind him. "Oh, you guys wanna dance? Sure, Ill play your game!" Sonic said before beginning to break dance on the ground. As he danced, he began picking up speed, before the goons around him exploded from the wind his dancing was drawing in. Lilac gave him a high five once he stopped only to notice more of Brevons forces flying in.

Sonic clicked his communicator and spoke into it. "Tails, were gonna need a Swinging Speed Surprise!" he then turned to Lilac and asked, "Think you can handle it?" Lilac nodded and jumped onto the nearest building expecting Tails to use his tails to fly her up, only to almost jaw drop at Tails flying a plane over to her! Shaking her head, she jumped up as Tails suddenly dropped a cable from the plane and grabbed it. Tails spun around the village as Lilac kicked Brevons forces outta the sky. She then dropped onto the ground skidding to a stop. She looked up just in time to see Obliterator-Bot standing before her.

"Uh Oh" she said before seeing the echidna from earlier punch a hole right through it! "Nice!" she said as he helped her up.

"Thanks! Names Knuckles." He said before getting smacked into a wall by another of Brevon's forces.

"KNUCKLES!" She yelled pulling him outta the wall. "You ok?" she asked as he shook his head to clear it.

"Me think better me think now!" he said as he punched the robot back. Lilac scratched her head as another Moto-bug attempted to run her over. She suddenly heard a scream and a crunch from behind her. She turned around to see Amy behind her. "Great timing!" Lilac said as Amy put her hammer over her shoulder.

"Thanks. Good thing I was just around the corner!" Amy said before smashing more robots. Sonic skidded next to Lilac and looked up.

"Your army is pretty much destroyed Eggman! What are ya gonna do now?" He asked cockily.

Eggman smirked as Brevon walked out from the shadows. "Oh not much… Just this!" He said as Brevon grabbed Sonic and pulled out a needle. Lilac gasped and fell to her rear as Brevon grinned.

"Id say it was good to see you again… but Id be lying… Either way, this doesn't concern you Dragon…" Brevon said growling as he jammed the needle into Sonic's arm, pulling some of his DNA out of him. "Were done here" Brevon said throwing Sonic into a wall and teleporting away.

"Until next time hedgehog!" Eggman said as he flew away. Lilac ran over to Sonic and put her ear near his heart. She soon let go of the breath she was holding when she heard his heart beating.

"What do they want with your DNA great grandpa?" Sonic slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lilac. "No clue… and you know you can just call me Sonic, right?"

Brevon and Eggman looked over the blank robot lying before them on the table. "Are you sure this will work?" Eggman asked as he placed the tube of DNA into the machine.

"Indeed Doctor…" Brevon said as he flipped a switch. They watched in wonder as Sonic's DNA began to merge to the robot. However, the noticed that the color was not blue, but rather Black and Red.

"Whats going on?" Eggman said as he hit a few buttons. Suddenly the machine exploded before them. As the smoke cleared, they gazed at the new creature that stood before them.

"Who are you?" Brevon asked grabbing is dagger. The creature stepped forward revealing a black hedgehog with red stripes, gold rings around his limps, red guards on his arms and feet, and rocket skates. "I am Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think this is all about?" Tails asked as the gang was sitting around a table at Meh Burger.

"Knowing Brevon, he might use Sonic's DNA he grabbed to make some monster to take us down with." Torque said as took a bite of a french fry only to spit it back out. "Ugh… now I see why its called 'Meh' Burger…"

Knuckles then walked over and sat next to Torque, grabbing a fry from him. "Well new best buddy, I wont let your food go to waste then." He said as Torque gave a funny look.

"Uh… we aren't 'Best Buddies'" he said before turning back to Sonic.

"Whatever Brevon's reason, it wont be good. We better stop him and your 'Eggman', before they do whatever they do that destroys the future!" Sonic nodded getting up.

"Well I guess we better go break down Egghead's door then hehe" he chuckled rubbing his hands together. Tails got up and grabbed Sonic's arm before he could take off.

"Uh, Sonic, were only in Chapter 4. We cant have an Ultimate Battle this early in the story! Our reader's would never accept that!" he said as Lilac looked around in confusion wondering who was writing about this.

"Your right Tails… I guess we just twiddle our thumbs and wait then… So, who's up for video games?" Sonic said raising his hand. Knuckles, Carol, Tails, and Milla all raised their hands at the promise of games. Amy thought about it until her alarm watch went off.

"Gonna have to take a rain check on that. My friend Sticks and I have plans this afternoon. Still, it was fun meeting you all. Give me a shout if you ever need a hand again." Amy said waving as she left. Sonic waved back and smirked.

"She was nice. Anyways, lets head back to my place!" he said before dashing off. Everyone ran after him with Tails' leading the way. Lilac however stayed behind with a small look of shock on her face.

"Something wrong Lilac?" Torque asked as they walked after the group.

"Were in the middle of a crisis… and everyone wants to goof off and wait for Eggman and Brevon to attack us… while we play Video Games… and did you see what they did abit ago… I don't think they can take anything seriously…" Lilac said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well… things are different in this time… I mean, it sounds like this Eggman is a complete joke to Sonic…" Torque said as they walked up to Sonic's beach house.

"Maybe… but I still wish they could take something seriously…" Lilac said as they epic battle over who played better was heard. Lilac sighed and walked inside only for Sonic's phone to ring.

"Ill get it!" Sonic said appearing next to the phone and answering. "Hello?" Sonic said setting the phone to speaker.

"Sonic, hi! Eggman here with Brevon. Say hi Brevon!" "….." "He's shy. Anyways… Nice battle earlier. Cant believe I actually won a battle! So I figured we should battle again tomorrow. Does before Lunch sound good? Loser buy's lunch!" Eggman said as Sonic chuckled.

"You, beat me? Uh, not how I remembered it. I think Me and Lilac managed to stop you from taking the village over." He said as Lilac walked up and grabbed the phone.

"What do you want Brevon?" she asked with a growl.

"Ah, dragon girl… In all honesty, I did not plan on coming here, but since you were SO kind in destroying my ship, I figured it was only fair of me to destroy your world from the past." Brevon said with a snarl. "And with the DNA we extracted from your Great Grandfather… I now have a new toy to use on you. He should be there now waiting on this call to end. Such manors for such an evil creation. Anywho, you have a fight to get into, so Ill let you go. Ta-Ta!" Brevon said before they hung up.

"A new toy? This I gotta see." Sonic said placing the phone back on the hook. He and Lilac then turned around only to see a Black and Red Hedgehog standing in the doorway.

"Uh, who are you?" Lilac asked. The hedgehog opened his eyes and smirked with a fang appearing, only to teleport away.

"What the?" Sonic said dashing forward only to be kicked outside. He got up and turned around only to see the Hedgehog standing there, putting his foot down from kicking Sonic.

"I am Shadow. I have been sent here to take you down Sonic… for Good…" Suddenly Shadow got flung into a hammock as Lilac unleashed her Cyclone on him.

"You alright Sonic?" she asked running over to him.

"Ya, just didn't expect him to be able to do that… I mean, he's supposed to be me, right?" he asked getting up only for Shadow to tear up the hammock.

"And then some… Im not just you… Im the improved you." He said flexing his robotic under skeleton.

"In that case, it looks like I finally have a challenge!" Sonic said getting into a fighting stance with Lilac.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow smirked and ran straight at Sonic, grabbing him by the neckerchief and dragging him across the ground, before throwing him into the air. Sonic landed face first into the sand before dragging himself out and flipping over. "Wow, hes pretty strong. But so am I!" he said before running at him, unleashing a spindash at him. Suddenly Shadow teleported behind him and kicked him straight at Lilac! "WATCH OUT!" Sonic screamed as Lilac jumped over Sonic, and dragon boosted straight into Shadow. However, Shadow spun around, having an energy bolt appear.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he shouted as he flung the bolt straight at her, knocking her to the ground. Tails ran out of the Sonic's hut and towards his best friend.

"You alright Sonic?" Tails asked as he sat up. "Fine, Thanks. Lets take this faker down!" he said as Tails nodded. Tails then spun his tails around and flew into the air, only for Sonic to jump up and grab his hand and begun spinning him around and around, building up speed. While they did that, Carol ran out towards Lilac and helped her up.

"Come on Miss Hero Pants. You gonna let some jerk hurt you like that?" She said trying to egg Lilac on. Standing up, Lilac clenched her fists as she stared at Shadow, just standing there grinning.

"Im gonna whip that grin off your face!" she growled before running at him, jumping into a Cyclone. Shadow got ready to warp again, but was suddenly caught off guard as Carol ran at him from behind and clawed his back.

"GAH!" Shadow shouted as Lilac's Cyclone made contact, knocking him into the air as Tails finally flung Sonic at him, Sonic going into his spin ball and slamming Shadow into the ground. "Not bad…" Shadow said getting back to his feet. "However, this ends now." He said as he suddenly began glowing red.

"GET BACK" Torque yelled from the hut as he drew his blaster and began firing at Shadow, managing to land a few good hits.

"ENOUGH!" Shadow yelled and clenched his fists and pulled his arms in as he began to float in the air. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled as a massive explosion came out of his body knocking everyone back. Sonic jumped back on his and boosted towards Shadow, flipping over and roundhouse kicked Shadow in the gut, hurling him into the Ocean.

"Well that's the end of th-" Sonic said as Shadow burst from the water hovering over it with his rocket shoes.

"Give up Hedgehog. I was designed Specifically for taking you down." Shadow said with a sneer as Knuckles and Milla ran out of the hut.

"You guys started without me? I like punching stuff!" Knuckles said as he approached Sonic. Sonic turned to him and shrugged. "Be my guest." He said as Knuckles smiled and pounded his fists together and ran towards Shadow. Shadow suddenly warped behind Knuckles and punched him in the back, knocking Knuckles into a tree.

"Enough distractions. Ive come to take Sonic down, and that's all!" Shadow said turning towards Sonic only to be kicked from behind.

"You shoulda thought on that before attacking multiple people Faker!" Sonic said standing over Shadow. Frowning Shadow warped over to Sonic's hut and growled.

"This ends NOW!" Shadow said before suddenly preforming a boost at Sonic. Sonic grinned and boosted right back at Shadow, the two of them pushing each other back as their boosts made contact. Sonic noticed Shadow's guard was down and nodded at Lilac. Lilac nodded back and ran at Shadow from behind, dragon boosting into his side knocking him into a tree.

"Great Teamwork!" Sonic said giving her a high-five before turning towards Shadow. "Had enough?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked up and frowned.

"This isn't over. Ill be back." Shadow said before warping away.

"Well that takes care of that." Sonic said. Tails looked at his communicator's clock and frowned. "Its getting late. Where are you guys gonna stay?" Tails asked turning towards Lilac and her friends.

"Good question…" Torque said scratching his chin. "How about half of us stay with Tails, and the other half stay with Sonic?" Carol suggested as Sonic stepped into his hut.

"Hmm? Oh, ya, I guess that could work. First come, First serve!" Sonic said heading into his kitchen. Lilac nodded and headed inside as Milla followed. "Guess that means were with you Tails" Torque said turning towards the fox. "Seems that way. Well, come on." Tails said waving for them to follow. Knuckles looked around and asked "what about me?"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU FAILED!" Eggman yelled at Shadow while he was standing in the corner with his arms crossed.

"I only lost because of Sonic's pathetic friends. Next time Ill make sure it's a fair fight." Shadow commented frowning.

"Doctor, perhaps one of my creations would be able to distract these pathetic creatures while our new minion fights Sonic?" Brevon suggested sitting on Eggman's couch.

"Youll still have to defeat that Lilac girl." Shadow added. Eggman growled before turning around.

"I might have an idea… Ive been holding back on this but… What if we built a robotic duplicate of Sonic? Then we can have it fight Lilac while Shadow defeats Sonic!"

"It seems brilliant Doctor. But maybe we should also build a Metal Lilac, just in case?" Brevon suggested standing up. "Hmm, if we did that, then we could just have the robot's fight them!" Eggman said with Glee.

Shadow frowned and gripped his fists. "Guess Im no longer needed then." Shadow said warping out.

"SHADOW WAIT!" Eggman yelled, but it was to late. "Note… build obedient chips so creations don't leave in the future." Eggman said as Orbot and Cubot came in with Dinner. "WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG?"

"And finished." Eggman said with glee as him and Brevon looked over their new creations.

"These creatures will be unstoppable" Brevon said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"And with the special ability they have, they will CRUSH Sonic and Lilac, and the world will be ours! AHAHAHA!" Eggman said laughing his head off.


End file.
